


Stilted Breaths

by Dalankar



Category: Australian Rules Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: AFL slash, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BJ gets jealous. Dal plays his hand. Everybody gets what they want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stilted Breaths

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing on with the Saints theme.

BJ watches them. Dal pinned to the ground by Armo and Milny. They're all laughing. Dal trying to squirm out of their grips. But he's not trying very hard. He watches Armo's hands sneaking under Dal's shirt, tickling him. Milns grips Dal's hands as they half-heartedly try to push Armo away and Armo uses the opportunity to straddle Dal and BJ can see his eyes darken even from here. Armo runs both his hands under Dal's shirt, less tickling than exploring skin now. He leans forward and Dal stops trying to free his hands from Milns and stills. Armo leans close enough that BJ thinks he's going to kiss him. But he says something that doesn't carry in the wind and Dal laughs, Armo grins and gets off him as the coaches yell at them to stop fooling around and focus on the drills. Dal sits up and sees him watching and smiles. BJ looks away, fighting the rapid beating of his heart that has nothing to do with the training. 

\---

"How many?" he asks pausing. Dal hisses in frustration and strains against his bound hands. 

"How many what?"

He presses in deeper. Dal arches against him, legs tightening around him. 

"How many others have been here?"

Dal grins.

"And where is that?"

He rolls his hips down, pushing all the way in.

Dal hisses.

"About to fuck you in to the next week." He starts to move slowly.

Dal smiles, breaths coming faster.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

He leans down and kisses him, quickening his pace.

"Humour me." 

"Three." Dal sighs.

He leans back a little.

"I don't fuck anyone that knocks on my door, you know." Dal gasps, reading his surprise.

"I didn't think you did." he leans back down.

"Untie me."

He hesitates.

"I'm not gonna go running for the door you know. I am sort of...pinned over here." Dal smirks.

Dal rubs his wrists for a moment when they are untied and pulls him down to him by his hair.

"Waiting for permission?" he says and kisses him.

And that's all he needs.

He feels himself reaching climax and bites in to Dal's shoulder.

"Dal, I'm gonna…."

Dal grips his hair tighter and that’s all the invitation he needs.

\---

He lies on his back, slowing regaining his senses and feels Dal folded around him, head on his chest. He runs a hand through Dal’s hair and grins as he sighs.

"I didn't think you'd want this," Dal says quietly.

"Then you don't know me at all, do you?" he asks, fingers still threading through Dal's hair.

"I spend all this time waiting but you gave me no signs and I thought…"

"You thought wrong obviously."

Dal laughs.

"Obviously."

"You’re with someone right now?" he tries to sound nonchalant. 

"Would that have stopped you?" Dal asks, fingers tracing across his ribs. 

"No but it might the next time."

Dal lifts his head and hovers over him.

"Next time." he repeats and kisses him, slow and thorough. 

He rolls them over and draws back from the kiss, looking down at Dal, who wraps a leg around him and pulls him closer. He grins at the invitation.

"Are you?"

Dal looks at him, blue eyes almost black, already panting a little. 

"No."

He bites down on Dal's shoulder to hide his relief. To be truthful, he isn't sure what he would have done if Dal had said yes. But luckily he doesn't have to confront that now as Dal sighs in to his mouth and he tangles their tongues together. This is a game he can play and one he doesn't want to lose. He has put the stakes too high, even if Dal doesn't know yet.

\---

He wakes up and for a moment doesn't remember where he is. But then Dal shifts in his arms and everything comes flooding back. He'd be lying if he said he woke up the day before intending to end up in bed with Dal. He hadn't. It's just that he'd seen the way Dal had been carrying on with Armo and Milns and something had just snapped. The voice in his head repeating mine over and over until he started to worry he was losing his mind. And now he's waking up besides Dal and he likes it. He likes it and that is going to be a problem because this is Dal. Dal, who flirts with everyone and even if he doesn't sleep with them all, he'd still done it with three of their teammates. He'd been too afraid ask who and ask how long those flings had lasted. It's going to be a problem because he doesn't just sleep with people he doesn't already have big, stupid feelings for and it feels like he's been waiting for Dal all his life. This means they'll have to talk. He doesn't know how that will go, doesn't know if he'll end up where he wants or lose it all. So maybe he'll enjoy this for a while. Dal seems pretty happy about it. So maybe he could have this, as it is, for a little while longer. 

\---

"Your hair is too long."

Dal looks at him, an eyebrow raised.

"And…?"

He combs his fingers through Dal's hair, making strands stick up in all directions. Dal laughs and he grips his fingers in Dal's hair to pull him closer.

"I like it." He kisses him.

Dal smiles against his lips and parts his lips for him, hands coming up to curl against his chest. 

Dal leans back when they break and looks at him with eyes that are bluer that anything he knows. He trails a hand down Dal's face, tracing over the jaw he knows Dal had realigned at the start of the year. 

"Is this what you wanted?" Dal asks, voice quiet.

"No." He replies, his hand trailing lower over Dal's heart. He hesitates there, feeling the beat steady under his fingers. 

Dal tilts his head, questioning. Then he smiles. 

"So what did you want when you hand-cuffed me to the bed?"

He surges forward, pushing Dal down on the bed and holding his wrists pinned over his head. If Dal was surprised, there is no sign of it. He lies there under him, looking up at him with blue eyes, not making any attempt to free his hands. 

"What do you want, BJ?"

He knows what he wants. 

"You.” 

He has known for a while.

"I want you.”

 

The End.


End file.
